<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Experiments by Mooni_Tsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168952">Experiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooni_Tsuki/pseuds/Mooni_Tsuki'>Mooni_Tsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooni_Tsuki/pseuds/Mooni_Tsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Victor had known, his clothes were scattered around the laboratory floor, with the beast of a man on top of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Experiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Victor had known, his clothes were scattered around the laboratory floor, with the beast of a man on top of him. His dark locks messy and curtaining his masculine face, Victor sees the curiosity, confusion, and hunger in his eyes. He knew, he was the one who wired that brain, he was the one who built those strong girthy muscles, he was the one who gave him what a man would call a giant of a phallus. He knew he was signing up for this. For this brilliant creation of his to be able to take care of him, per say. So why? Why was he so scared, fearful, for something he had foreseen long ago?</p><p>The creature's hand brushed against Victor's exposed stomach, slowly moving his way to his collarbone. It only took him a second with that big hand, he can go ahead and crush his creator's head if he wanted to, yet, he didn't do just that. Instead, his hand trails backwards, to his groin. Victor shifted his legs, trying to cover the last bit of dignity of his. To his surprise, or not, the creature grabbed both of his ankles and spread it open for him. Putting his face uncomfortably close to his crotch, inspecting. He could feel his warm breath covering his area. Victor put both of his hands on his face, his whole face growing red with embarrassment every second. The creature didn't seem to be phased by this, for he just continued to look at Victor, and then his own member, seemingly confused to the difference. He detached his hand from Victor's ankles and instead held his hip with one hand, still putting Victor in the same position, and using his other hand to touch the pink clit of his, forcing a shiver out of Victor.</p><p>Victor's reaction alarms him, and he pressed his clit harder, Victor squirmed in response. The creature got more curious and saw his own member, clearly different in shape and size. He reached for his own currently soft member, grabbing it by his palm. She shudders in response, but gives little to no reaction. Victor realised, he brushed his hand against the one that's currently holding him up, prompting it to put him down. Victor then moved his way towards his cock, gently placing his dainty hands around it. Even with it soft, he had a hard time wrapping it up completely, heavens know how much bigger this thing can really get. He slowly moved his hands up and down, letting out a groan out of the creature. Slowly, steadily, until it has become more firm and stands on its own. Victor didn't know what feeling this show has given him, could be fear, thrill, or simply adrenaline. The creature began to trust his hips to his hands, frustrated. Victor's heart beated faster. Just watching his creation moving so smoothly against his skin gave him irrational thoughts, and before he knew it he could feel himself getting drenched down there.</p><p>Victor released his hands, making the creature twitch, having nothing to grind to. He let himself sit down, moving steadily away from the creature, enough for him to have a full vision of Victor. He hesitantly spread his legs, placing his fingers on his folds, and opened it up nicely. He can feel the cold air of the room against his hole, with the creature eyeing him, still in his position, then, the creature either had gotten the idea, or his primal instincts kicked in as he jumped into Victor, grabbing his hips and without any warning, and buried his way into his hole. Victor gasped for air, though it sounded more like a scream. He can fill every last bit of his hole filled with just the creature's cock, quickly shifting inside of him. Pulling in, out, not caring about anything other than his own pleasure. Victor can only lay helplessly, letting the creature wreck his guts. </p><p>After several seconds of gaining a drop of his composure, Victor looks down to his hole being drilled, seeing that the creature's member can't even go all the way in, and before he could process it his head was knocked back with the creature basically drilling faster into his womb, numbing every last bit of his cervix. His back arched harder than before, and the creature shifted his hands higher to his waist, basically holding him by the torso, pulling him in and out of him like a sex doll. To say that Victor wasn't in pain would be a hard lie, but he can't say he's not enjoying it either. After several thrusts, he can feel warmth being poured into him, yet the creature didn't seem to stop moving, instead he grabbed his thighs and flipped him in half, and drilled faster that way. The position made Victor's hole feel tighter, and he can feel the friction even stronger. As if it's not enough, the creature's cock felt like it had grown slightly bigger, but slightly was a lot when it's ripping Victor's walls at the very moment. Victor can feel himself about to climax, either that or passing out completely. He can see his vision growing dull, and can only see this vague figure mounting on top of him. At his climax, Victor moans out the last bit of energy from within him, and a few thrusts after, the creature does the same. </p><p>The creature finally released his grip, slowly pulling out his now soft member out of Victor, leaving his limp body gasping for air on the floor. Thick white liquid flows out of Victor, giving another curiosity to the creature. He reached for Victor's swollen folds to get some of the liquid on his finger, making Victor shiffered and kicking his legs in exhausted frustration. The creature pressed his finger in, as if trying to bring back the liquid into his hole. Victor whined, he did not have any energy left to fight back. This reaction seemed to turn the creature back on as it mounted Victor once again with his erected cock once again, repeating the cycle. The overstimulation got the best of Victor for his vision faded to black.</p><p>He found himself drenched in a generous amount of that same thick liquid in him than before when he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>